The Guardian of the Sky and Earth
by Loudheart14
Summary: The Flock is flying over a mountianside, when they run into Sky and her brother Blaze. Why do Sky and Iggy get along so well? Who is the girl following them?  I SUCK at summeries  Please just try the story out. Please?
1. Prolouge

_**A/N: Hello! I'm Loudheart14 and I love FanFiction! I had been waiting forever to get an account until a friend of mine suggested that I make another email account. I love Saint Fang of Boredom's and Aleria14's stories, so you might see some of their randomness in my stories, or maybe not. I have one rule: a minimum of 2 reviews per chapter or I don't update until I get those two reviews. It's as simple as that. Okay! Let's start the story!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own Blaze and Sky. Okay?

**Prologue**

I never wanted it to happen like this. I never wanted to hurt him. All I wanted was to be normal without all the whitecoats or the M-Geeks and such. I don't care about the wings or the fact that I can change into an animal. All I want is _him._ The man I love more than anything. He's my life. The Flock thinks it's great that we're together, so why did it end up like this? The pain, loss, and cold? What did I do? Did I do something wrong? I loved him. But he's not here this time. I'm going to die here. _**Alone.**_ I guess its better this way. He can't see me like this. Blaze can't either. Nobody can. They found me though. I did it for them. All of them. To think, they're all going to hate me once I'm gone, not even knowing the sacrifice I've made. For them. I don't care what they think of me though; all I know is that this will all be worth it. My death that is.

_**A/N: Okay! That's it! Hope you review!**_

_**Sky: Review to find out how it got to this point please!**_

_**R&R?**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa! Three reviews in one day? I'm so happy! I want to thank FangIsFexcellent, GoneToKidnapFang, and Jessloveswriting for reviewing! You have NO idea how happy that makes me! Since I've been on FF all day, I guess I could update early ;) **_

_**P.S. - This was before FANG okay?**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own Sky and Blaze

**Chapter One**

_Three months earlier_

I don't really know how we got in this situation. I really don't. I guess it started when my brother, Blaze, and I escaped from the School. Oh, you thought they were gone? No. They're not gone, they're just underground. Well, _more_ underground I should say.

I'm Sky, and I'm fourteen years old. I have orange hair (yeah, I said orange) with black and white chunks that are _completely and totally_ natural and brown eyes. It's the genes I guess. My older brother, Blaze, is sixteen. He has blonde hair with black and white chunks too. Instead of brown eyes, his are hazel. He's an odd child I guess.

So, back to the point, we were raised in dog crates. Yeah, unbelievable right? Nope. We'd been running for . . . two . . . three . . . three weeks? Yeah, three weeks. Somehow, we ended up on a mountainside. Again, don't ask me how, ask Blaze. So anyway, we started fighting. No surprise there. We always fought. But I guess this time so idiot teens were there on the mountain to see and hear us fighting.

"What do you mean it's my fault? You're the oldest! So, obviously, I followed you!" I screamed at him. I guess you can say we fight like a cat and mouse? That's what the whitecoat's would say to us anyway.

"You're the one with the better sense of direction! You could have _told_ me we weren't going the right way!"

"I didn't even know we were _going_ somewhere idiot!" And so on and so on. We were too busy fighting to notice that some teenagers were watching us with wide eyes. That's when Blaze froze. I looked him in the eyes and knew we were in trouble.

_I don't like their aurora Sky. I know what it is and who it's directed to_. _I think you should continue up the mountain._ He thought to me. We were born with the ability to hear and communicate through each other's thoughts. But we can't read other people's thoughts.

_Are you nuts? I'm not going to run away like a puny human!_

_But Sky-_

_No. Don't worry Blaze, I'll be fine._

"You and you're girlfriend having a fight?" One of the guys (I'm guessing he was Blaze's age) asked. He looked at me and smiled, I guess what he thought was a seductive smile. "Don't worry sugar; I'll get you away from this jerk." He took a step towards me. Uh-huh.

"Sorry to confuse you gentlemen, but this is my brother, _not _my boyfriend." I gave them a death glare as I said this.

"That's even better."

And that's the moment my life changed forever.

_**A/N: Okay! That's it for this chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**_

_**Sky: Please review to find out what happens next! Even though Bella, why do I have to be in this situation?**_

_**Me: Don't worry young grasshopper, you will find out in due time. Due time.**_

_**Sky:-glances at me- WHAT are you doing?**_

_**Me: Meditating. OOOOOOOHHHHHHHMMMMMMMM. OOOOOHHHHHH- OW!**_

_**Sky: -straightens newspaper- Stop it. It makes you sound stupid. Besides, you don't even meditate.**_

_**Me: -rubbing head- So? I just wanted to try it! Geez! Give me a break! I'm bored!**_

_**Sky: Cuz your mom's not back with WENDEYS right?**_

_**Me: -nods while holding stomach in hunger- *growl* Shhhhh tummy. The foods coming.**_

_**Sky: O.o Okay then. I guess I have to say it.**_

_**R&R?**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I want to thank Nano Byte, FangIsFexcellent, nudge-wanna-be, and Jessluvswriting for reviewing! Thanks guys! Here's another chapter for you! ^_^**_

_**P.S. Ages: Blaze: 16, Max, Fang, Iggy, & Sky:14, Nudge:12, Gazzy:8, Angel:7**_

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Maximum Ride, Jimmy P. does. (I don't own the phrase Jimmy P. St. Fang of Boredom owns it.)

**Chapter Two**

_ Oh great, some igit has decided to hit on me. __**Wonderful!**_

"Iggy, stop it. Sorry, Iggy is just wired like that." A guy that looked about as tall as Blaze with black hair and wore black clothes. "I'm Fang, and well, I guess I just-"

"I'm Iggy, but Fang gave it away." Iggy had strawberry-blonde hair and was very pale. Freckles dotted every visible inch of skin, but the thing that truly interested me was that he had pitch-black sunglasses, and it was like, noon or something.

"What's with the sunglasses Iggy? The sun's not really out." I asked, truly curious.

"I uh. . . my eyes are _very_ sensitive to the light, 'cause my eyes are so blue." His cheeks had gotten even paler, if that was even possible.

"Well, we were just wondering what all the yelling was." Fang said calmly.

"We thought someone was in trouble." A girl's voice said behind me. I whirled around in time to see the girl's wings fold behind her back and three more figures landed next to her. I heard a sigh to my right.

"Well, I never thought I'd see you again Max." Blaze said. Running a hand through his ear-lobe length hair.

_Wait, you know her? _I screamed into his mind.

_OW! That hurt Sky! But to answer your question, yes, I know her. The whitecoats made us fight against one another when I was eight, and you and Max were only six._

_I can't believe this! You never told me you knew an escape-ee!_

_I didn't want it to end up biting me in the ass one day._

_Language!_

_Sorry._

"So you're the famous Maximum Ride huh? And I guess the rest of you are her Flock right?" I asked, gesturing with my hand at all of them.

"Yeah. I'm Nudge." A girl that looked about two years younger than me with mocha skin, crazy hair, and brown eyes said.

"The Gasman, but you can call me Gazzy." A boy about the age of eight with blonde hair, and blue eyes introduced.

"I'm Angel." An exact clone of Gazzy said, except she had curly blonde hair. She looked about six or seven. "And this is Total."

"Hello." A dog that looked exactly like Toto from _The Wizard of Oz _said.

"Alright. Well it's nice meeting all of you. But we should be-" I started to say when Blaze interrupted me.

"Can we join the Flock?" Blaze asked with a straight face.

_WTH?_

_::::::::::::::_

_**A/N: Kay! Sorry it's kinda short, but I needed to get to the good place to stop. Sorry!**_

_**Blaze: Please review!**_

_**R&R?**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hi! I want to thank FangIsFexcellent, Jessluvswriting, and Unwillfully-Indescribable for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks!**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own Sky and Blaze

**Chapter Three**

_What. The. __**Heck. **__Is going through that boy's mind? _I thought, mind racing.

"Why would you want to join our Flock?" Iggy asked, hand rubbing his neck.

"Because I don't want to always be watching my back 24/7! It would be great if I could sleep for _at least_ two hours!" Blaze screamed. Max was quiet for a while, her eyes searching mine and Blaze's.

"Why should I trust that you are on our side?" she finally asked, hand on her chin.

"Why would I want to side with mad scientists who abused me?" I answered for the both of us. "It would never cross my mind to help them. After what they've done to me? Never." Max smirked, and it made her seem more human somehow.

"What do think, Fang? Iggy?" Max looked at each of the boys, because obviously their opinion mattered.

"Sure, what do we have to lose? By the way Sky, what _are_ you anyway?" Iggy asked me, while Fang only nodded at Max in response to her question. Instead of answering with words, I changed into my other form.

I could feel the heat going through me, my skin burning. It had gotten easier over the years to go through the change, but the pain will never go away. I could feel the fur stretch all over my body and the wings stretch out behind me, the muscles relaxing. My nails got longer and sharper, turning to claws. My hands turned to paws, as did my feet. My teeth got bigger and turned to fangs, and the next thing I knew, I was in my other form.

"So you're a tiger and a bird?" Gazzy asked, jumping up and down. "That's _awesome!" _Iggy stepped forward, his hands reaching out._ What is he doing?_ I asked myself. I spread my wings out in fear. My wings were orange with the black stripes of a tiger, so when I folded them to my back when I was in tiger form, you couldn't tell that they were wings. The tips of my secondary feathers were white.

"Iggy's blind Sky," Angel told me. "That's why he had the sunglasses on and why he's reaching out to you." I looked at Angel in surprise, until I remembered that I had seen her when she was kidnapped long ago. I stepped towards Iggy, and touched my nose to his outstretched hand while telling him, so I wouldn't frighten him, "It's okay Iggy." He took off his sunglasses and knelt down onto his knees to "see" me. Iggy ran his long, slender hands through the fur beneath my chin, and then scratching it, as if I was a cat. Without my permission, a loud purr rumbled through my body, and I tilted my head into his hand on instinct. His whole face ended up in my shoulder and my large paws on his shoulders, with my purr being the loudest its ever been. Finally, Blaze "coughed" and we realized that everyone was staring at us. Iggy pulled away and stood up, his face blood red.

"Well, we know what Sky is, what about you Blaze?" Nudge asked. "Are you a cheetah? Mouse? A tiger like Sky? Ooooohhh what about a lion? That would be cool! I would like to be another animal, like a horse or something! 'Cause you know, horses are like, majestic and stuff. Or maybe I could be a monk-"Gazzy had slapped a hand over her mouth.

_Thank God._ I thought. I looked over at Blaze, raising an eyebrow at him. He shrugged his shoulders and started to change into his other form. His back hunched over and his teeth grew, while his nails got longer and sharper. A tail poked out and his hair spread out all over his body until it became leopard fur. His leopard self looked around, when his eyes landed on a tree. He ran and jumped up that tree, until he was at the top. He spread his golden wings which had black leopard markings, and the tips of his secondary feathers were white also.

"I'm part leopard, and part bird. I can also control the earth while Sky can control fire and wind. I guess she's the lucky one." Blaze said, as he jumped down the tree and changed back to human form. I changed back to human form also and said, "Blaze and I can also communicate through each other's thoughts, but we can't read and control others; like Angel can."

The Flock was quiet for a while, until Max said, "Okay, you're in. Come with us. You c_an_ fly right?

::::::::::::::

_**A/N: That's it! Please review!**_

_**R&R?**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: OH. MY. GOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHH! DUDES, I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! LISTEN, I WAS BUSY OK? AND BESIDES, I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW, AND I NEED a minimum OF TWO! So, I haven't updated. But, of course, since I know no one else will probably review, I've decided to update. Your welcome! – hiding under chair away from flying objects and food- I want to thank Jessluvswriting for reviewing!**_

_**Jessluvswriting: You shall see soon enough **____**~ oh, and I liked what you said, so I'm using it in this chapter if you don't mind. **_

**Disclaima!: **I do not own Maximum Ride, Jimmy P. does. But soon, according to FangIsFexcellent's Fanfic "This Is Not Fang's Fault!", he won't be able to sue. ;)~

Chapter Four 

Max's POV

I looked over to our new Flock members, Sky and Blaze. _I just need to watch them, and see what happens. Stupid Voice, begging me to let them join._

'_I told you they were special. Besides, they're suppose to help you save the world.' _ the Voice said matter-of-factly.

_Well, I still don't like it. I just have to watch what they do._

I had been a little shocked to see Blaze again; you know, after he tried to _kill_ me. But the whitecoats forced him, so I don't blame him. His little sister on the other hand, she's a different story. They just got out of a School right? So how can they fly? I asked them that before we took off to Mom's place.

_**FLASHBACK TIME!**_

_ "You can fly right?" I asked them. Sky looked at me and snorted._

"_Well, what else would the wings be for?" I rolled my eyes._

"_I meant, you know how to fly right?" she and Blaze nodded and I looked at the rest of my flock. _

"_Alright guys, U and A!" _ Let's see if they know. _I thought. Blaze and Sky stayed on the mountain side, looking confused. Iggy was beside Sky in a flash, whispered something to her, and then grabbed her hand._

"_U and A means up and away Blaze!" Iggy yelled to him, with Sky in tow._

**SORRY GUYS! FLASHBACKS OVER!**

"So, Sky, how did you guys, you know, learn to fly?" I asked her, looking for answers that would prove she and Blaze were working for the School.

"Well, we only had one window in that place, so I would watch the birds all the time. I really like baby animals, how they are so bonded to their mom y'know? So, anyway, I would watch the momma birds teach their babies how to fly. I watched for years, and Blaze and I would practice-only flapping our wings inside our cages of course- every chance we got. So we would be ready," Sky looked away. "I even taught little Luke, but he didn't make it out with us," Sky had tears in her eyes, but she wiped them off, trying to be tough. "He was only four," she whispered.

Sky's POV

_Oh my gosh! We're going to meet Max's mom!_ I looked over at Iggy, his sightless eyes looking straight ahead.

"Um, Iggy? When are we gonna get to Max's mom's house?" I asked him. He looked over at me. Somehow, even though he was blind, he could find where my eyes were!

"We'll be there in half an hour I think, right Max?" Max nodded, somehow she had heard our conversation.

A while later, I saw a cute little house in the forest.

"Is that Dr. M's house?" Blaze asked Fang. They had been talking the whole flight. Well, _Blaze_ was talking, Fang was nodding and shrugging; few word sentences and stuff.

I looked at Angel. "Do you think she'll like us?" I asked my nerves on edge.

"Of course she'll like you! She likes all Flock members" I nodded, looking at Max. "Do we land now?" She told the Flock to land in the backyard in the trees, especially Blaze and I. when we landed, I ran over to Blaze.

_What do we do now?_

_Just act like yourself Sky, _he ruffled my hair_ everything's gonna be fine._

Just then, the back door of the house opened.

Omg I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry! Please update?


End file.
